


Dangerous Lies

by palamonk



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Drinking, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, War, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palamonk/pseuds/palamonk
Summary: The Horde exiled Saraydrel Autumnblade near the beginning of spring for the political assassination of a Grand Magistrix of Silvermoon. Through a combination of sheer luck and her charisma, the Legion of the Dawn, an elite military unit of the Alliance, enlisted her. Several months had passed, and she fought through the War of Thorns and the Battle for Lordaeron, but those took a toll on her. The Highlord permitted her to go on a pilgrimage to the Sunwell for two weeks; but by the time she arrived in Kul Tiras, she realized she'd left something back in Quel'thalas.





	Dangerous Lies

It would be a lie to say Quel’thalas was no longer beautiful, even after the attack of the Scourge nearly a decade ago. Sure, the Dead Scar still ripped through the land and the southern half was still aptly nicknamed the Ghostlands, but the rest remained beautiful. Who could say otherwise when the sun filtered through the golden trees, casting a warm ambiance throughout the woods? It remained true at nighttime; the woods never got darker than the outside world does during a sunset when the last few rays of light paint a surreal picture full of rich oranges, pinks, purples, and blues.

How did it never get dark? A difficult question to answer in the worlds that hadn’t yet discovered it. On Azeroth, the answer was simple; magic. The same magic that kept the land in eternal springtime, never letting the flowers wilt or the temperature to get too hot or too cold.

The magic was irritating.

Saraydrel Autumnblade had spent the last three months on an equally irritating island where it always rained and everyone acted like it was completely normal. Its’ temperatures would get way too hot and way too cold. Of course, being one of the very few Horde races upon the island, she didn’t voice any complaints. No one would do anything about it anyways.

But the Sin’dorei got used to it and being back in her homeland felt as unnatural as the first time she got soaked from the rain. Seeing the red and gold architecture in Quel’thalas felt as unnatural as it did each time she stepped outside the barracks on the island and saw blue and white everywhere.

Or would it be more correct to describe the Sin’dorei as a Quel’dorei? No longer a Child of Blood, but once again a Child of Noble Birth. Of course, she still had the green eyes many other Sin’dorei had, but at this point, all the difference between the two kinds of elves was if they served the Alliance or the Horde.

She liked to call herself a Sin’dorei, of course. She’d gone through what most others did; leeching magic, of course. She still had served the Horde for a fair amount of time. Long enough to be ashamed. 

But that was a subject for another day, as her thoughts would soon be interrupted by seeing the city gates.

It was one thing to come home after a long time.

It was another thing to come home after a long time in exile.

Especially when the officials don’t even know you’re coming.

 

* * *

 

Her anxieties were soothed as she passed through the gate. The guards didn’t question her, and why should they? To them, she was nothing more than another elf traveling in and out of the city. No identifying scars to be seen, after all. Her hair mostly hid her missing eye, and even behind that, the scars that fancied themselves to dare retain some of the green colorations from the fel magic that took the eye were hidden behind makeup - lots of it, but not so much it became disfiguring in of itself.

“Ma’am!” A voice called out, followed by a hand on Saraydrel’s shoulder.

_ Oh no. _

“Yes?” Her voice was steady and her smile maintained itself, even as every muscle in her body told her to bolt.

“Oh, nothing.” As Sara turned around, the Farstrider who’d stopped her offered a genuine smile. “I noticed you were limping, is all. Would you like some help?”

“O-Oh! I couldn’t. I can manage, thank you though.” 

_ Please don’t- _

“I insist.”

_ Damnit. _

Saraydrel let out a small sigh, taking hold of his offered arm. “Thank you, Captain…?”

“Sunberry. Er - Amir is fine!” Amir smiled down at her. “You seem to know the ranks well, Miss…?”

“Natharia Silversworn.” 

_ You answered too fast. _

_ Shut up, maybe he didn’t notice! _

“Natharia? I like that. Where are you heading, Miss Natharia?” He pushed his golden hair behind his ears as a soft breeze fluttered through.

Sara pursed her lips for a moment before responding. “The inn, the one in the Exchange. Is that too far? I wouldn’t want to distract you from your duties.”

“What? Oh, no. I’m off-duty, anyways.” 

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Sara returned his smile as they began to walk down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the prologue! It takes place about two months before the story begins. Sadly I don't have a consistent schedule for writing this yet, so... I dunno. I'll try and update it once every week or two, but I make no guarantees. D:  
> I might post some character and concept art before I move onto the first chapter!


End file.
